Assasination Targets
Assasination targets are all summed uo here for easier acces: R.I.K. MobileCommandVechile Royal Industrial Kingdoms is a long lasted name in the buidation of custom tialored vechiles, and their newest projet, the mobile command vechile, is assigned to each industrial commander in the field. The mobile command vechile is a towering walker, bigger then the industrial mcv itself, it feutures a giant hydralic pincer on the front of the vechile to remove unwanted obstacles from it's path, and can crush event he most hardened rock under it's legs. it is also armed with supression gattling cannons capable of laying inacurate sheets of lead over big areas, and a few dedicated AA guns. Every mobile command vechile is also equiped with a handtailored engine, wich due to it's impressive size and power, can allow the walker to take outstanding leaps, this can be used to scale cliffs effectively, or to flatten enemy units even more easier. behind the scenes: The R.I.K. MCV is based on the http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18Ejtb6Ltqw Sidewinder from thunderbirds, a truly epic exploration vechile ZBI Marigold Hover Command ship ZBI's trump card, The Marigold is a fast hover battleship, made to Mr. Zombolt's specifications, as he usually rides it into battle. Even though it's given a class, the Marigold seems to be the only one, with a rumored second, the Voile currently in production. Its large frame is mostly devoted to its Ion Turbine Engine that provides lift and control. The top of the deck is devoted to a large Helipad and the Combined Shockwave Cannon, the largest anti-air weapon ever made by a non nation group. It also holes the Largest working Focus Ionized Coil, also known as an Ion Cannon. The Power Requirements for it are so great, the whole ship shuts down after it's use. Its final cards are the "Curtain Call" and "Last Dancer" escape systems. C.C. evacuates everyone safely from the ship should the Marigold fall, while Last Dancer is for Mr. Zombolt himself, for his grand finale. Behind the Scenes: This is basically everything I like in one unit. It looks like a battleship version of the Valiant from UNIT, the name is from Ace Combat, and more. Aside from things I like, the Shockwave Cannon is the same as the one the Soviet Legendary Unit uses in the ZBI mod. The People: Danu Much like the Protectorate, The People does not seem to be composed of human members in any way shape or form and with the possible exception of Dagda apear to have no form of free will and move much like puppets. For this reason, many peo- humans who are aware of The People's existance believe that they have at some point developed into a hive mind of sorts or if this not so, prefer not to enter the battlefield. Despite this, a command vehicle of sorts has often been descovered around the high priorty targets of The People. While there is no actual organism inside, this vehicle allows The People to deseminate comands at leasure and if lost, completely shuts down all nearby units under its command. For this reason, it is believed to only brought to battlefeilds deemed to have great importance. Dubbed the Danu this command "Vehicle" has a large amount of armor and can take out buildings from a great distance. If things get too hairy however, the Danu can phase out of the material plane, sacrificing its ability to attack, but in exchange allowing it to recover lost hit points over time. Contingent 'Serenity' Class UAC They can't take the sky from us! In battles considered essential to the Southern Contingent, a Serenity makes its presence known. There are only seven 'Serenity's in existence, and only one is ever deployed at a time, for good reason; a Serenity is, without a doubt, the most powerful ship ever created by the Contingent. Every piece of Contingent technology is used in this one unit, and it shows. Although the outside of a Serenity may seem laughable, with a boxy, distinctly unaerodynamic shape, dismissing it would be a great mistake; to make something this large fly on normal fuel, only a scramjet engine would work; and for something so large, only Contingent technology could make this work. With gravity funnels pulling air at supersonic speeds through the turbines to run the scramjets, the shape is designed to slow it down far enough that it doesn't tear itself apart while flying. It is, however, almost unbelievably fast for its size, although not as fast as a fighter, almost at this level. Armaments and armour have not been ignored, either. The front of this aircraft is armoured so heavily that few things have a chance of even denting the hull. The wings carry turrets firing metalstorm rounds at enemy aircraft, destroying their turbines, while the front of the plane carries a particle cannon the likes of which are unmatched in the world. This cannon simply annihilates anything in front of the plane, and fires in a sweeping arc, decimating platoons of enemies. When not in use, a Serenity acts as a living quaters for Contingent command, orbiting geosynchronously in the upper atmosphere, using UAO technology. This means that an ambush on these craft when they are not engaged in battle is next to impossible, securing the Contingent's technology from sabotage. In fact, the 'Serenity's have even been created entirely in the atmosphere, in order to remove the possibility of sabotage. A Serenity is not invincible, however. It has no weapons at the rear of the craft, and much less armour on its rear. This does not mean, however, that an attack from the back will destroy it instantly, however; in emergency situations, a Serenity can create an 'implosion' of gravity around it; planes drop out of the sky, helicopter blades rip themselves appart, and tanks immediatley below the Serenity find it harder to move. This is tempered by a long cooldown time, and the Serenity cannot fire for several seconds afterwards. Make no mistake: if a Serenity is pointed at you, the Contingent wants you dead, and fast. Behind the Scenes You should be able to work this one out. Master of the Hunt Behind the Scenes Inspired by Kor'Sarro Khan, when it comes to the name.